Lost on Wawanaka
by Heroeschamp
Summary: After five years of being apart the contestants are united for a reunion episode. Bad news though the plane crashes in the middle of Wawnaka. They can't leave the island and no one is coming to help them, they must try to survive on the has the competiors. Some of them are dangerous. With food low, mutated animals, and possibly contestants with mutant powers. They're lost


Ep 1- Genesis

Duncan gasped when he awoke. A sharp pain filled his body. Screams surrounded him and sparks and spoke danced on his vison. It took Duncan a minute to remember that he was in a middle of smoking plane.

"Someone help me!" A familiar voice shouted in the distance.

Duncan groaned and sat up rubbing his shoulder which throbbed. Now it hit him. He was in a plane crash. Around him were other passengers, contestants. A couple weeks ago Chris had called the first and second generation cast back for a reunion season. Apparently the hit show Total Drama had dropped in its ratings and many people wanted to see the original contestants do it. Duncan was surprised people even still cared about that pathetic show. It had been five years. However after countless, reruns, new seasons, and great publicity the show was rated in the top ten shows in all of Canada.

"Duncan is that you?" A masculine voice asked.

Duncan groaned and sat up and gasped when he saw his old friend DJ. The gentle giant kept up with himself over the years. He looked the same except for his short hair was now larger and was like a baby afro.

"Dee? Is that really you?" Duncan asked amazed at his friend.

Duncan hadn't talk to many of the contestants when the show ended. He hadn't seen Geoff since his and Bridgette's wedding three years ago. He remembered their being in argument over Geoff picking DJ to be his best man. He wasn't close with the other contestants and Gwen and he broke up a little over a year ago.

"Yeah man, are you alright?" DJ asked.

Duncan coughed violently in response. "Someone help me!" The same voice yelled again.

"We have to go help them." Duncan said.

"Bro maybe you should-" Duncan cut his old friend off and ran to the noise.

DJ sighed. "Rest." He finished.

The gentle giant ran after his delinquent friend. The two of them reached the source of the noise and saw that Courtney's leg was crushed under a piece of the plane.

"Courtney." Duncan said amazed to see her again after so long.

Courtney looked at Duncan and frowned like he something that just crawled out of a dumpster.

"Duncan." She said it would so much venom in her voice it could make a snake quiver.

"You look Courtney. Have you lost weight Princess? About time." Duncan grinned at his ex.

Courtney gasped at his remark. "Really nethandral, you're lack of maturity is the reason why we broke up. Ogre."

"Wow is that the most original insult you got. If I were you I would be nice to me, after all I may be the only person willing to move that wreckage off your leg." Duncan taunted.

DJ rolled his eyes while Courtney and Duncan argued. They were twenty five yet they argued like just turned sixteen. DJ bent down and tried to move it, Duncan saw this and helped him move it. It took some struggling but with some brute strength they moved it from her leg.

"Duncan is that you?" Gwen asked.

Duncan, Courtney, and DJ spun around to face Gwen, Cameron, Mike, and Zoey. Mike and Gwen looked the same for the most part except Gwen's hair was longer. Zoey and Cameron however were noticeably different. Zoey's stomach was swollen and she nervously rubbed it. She's pregnant. Duncan realized shock.

"I think I need to sit down." Zoey coughed.

She took a seat in the hard sand. Duncan's eyes went to his former bullied rival, Cameron. However Cameron looked different he seemed to have grown into his body more, like he's been at the gym quite frequently.

"What happened?" Mike asked concerned.

"The plane crash dumbass." Courtney said cynically eyeing the TDROTI contestant.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Wow Courtney now is not a time for you to be a bitch."

"Says you Duncan."

"Help!" Another screamed filled the air.

All the suriviours turned to see that another part of the wreckage was smoking.

"Oh my god?" Gwen gasped placing her hand over her mouth.

Time froze for Duncan. He looked around, everyone was just watching. No one was helping the others. They're were supposedly 32 contestants on that flight, one marshal, Chris, Chef, and a two cameraman. Yet only nine people stood with them. Duncan and his group and Lindsay and Beth who lied on the beach crying. That means there were others in the wreckage. What should he do? Should he take charge?

* * *

Seven Years From TDI

Ten year old Duncan sighed as he sat on the front porch of his Aunt Hildy. He never spoke to her much. He didn't know anything about her besides the fact that she was recently divorced, a former celebrity chef, and had two kids who were both in college, and the fact she was his mom's older sister.

After his parents' divorce his parents argued on who should get Duncan. However while most parents fought over should keep the kid, his parents fought over who shouldn't get the kid. They had to pay his aunt to take him. That's right pay. No one wanted him. Duncan wanted to go to live with his older brother Devin, but he was in Australia, and was too obsessed with his fraternity to watch a kid.

Because of the lack of love in his life Duncan turned to the streets. He hung out with the wrong kind of kids and did bad things. He mostly did petite stuff like vandalism and stealing candy and chips from the gas station, but he managed to create a reputation for himself. All kids feared him. Duncan realized if you do one tough thing everything you do won't matter. Everyone was scared of him and held some kind of respect for him.

The door swung open and standing there was his Aunt Hildy.

"Hello Duncan, want to come inside?" Aunt Hildy said.

* * *

"Gwen, Courtney, Cameron go and help people in the tail section it seems as if the door is stuck."

"DJ and Mike you guys are with me, we're going to search to see if anyone is lying under this wreckage."

Everyone was shocked at the delinquent taking control of the situation. Courtney and Gwen most notably were deeply impress, some might even say turned on. Both girls quickly snapped out of it realizing that Duncan was their exe.

Zoey stood up realizing her name wasn't called. "What can I do?"

"Zoey you're pregnant you should sit down." Gwen pointed out.

Everyone nodded. "Okay go."

Everyone went to their respective stations when Gwen stopped Duncan. "You know I'm surprised."

"Supervised with what?" Duncan asked.

"How you're taking charge, I never expected someone like you to be leader." Those words rang in Duncan's ears.

Which was supposed to be a compliment drove down to his core and angered him. He felt his skin grow hot and glared at Gwen.

"You don't know me."

* * *

Seven Years Ago

Duncan sat in his fifth grade science class working with his group on making a model of the solar system. Everyone on his team was rowdy and goofing off. Duncan sighed. He wanted to play around too, but his aunt said if he got another bad grade he couldn't go see Mutant Madness 4: War's Reign. Of course he'll probably sneak out but he didn't feel like walking all the way. Duncan decided to take the leadership role seeming that no one on his team could handle it.

One of the kids laughed. "You a leader please. That's funny. Since when do punks like you lead?" Duncan growled.

After the divorce Duncan had been itching for fights. Practically everyday he showed up home covered in blood and had swollen knuckles from pummeling kids. Once he even fought a sophomore, and won successfully.

When they went to the playground he saw that same kid and ran after him. He leaped on top of him and start to rapidly punch him. He didn't even notice how the kid stopped moving or the fact he refused to fight back.

"So I can't lead huh! I can't lead!" Duncan yelled.

He kept punching and punching until he heard sirens.

* * *

"Thank you so much Duncan." A voice said from some wreckage.

The boys worked together to pull out people from under the wreckage they managed to find Tyler, Sierra, Sam, and Dawn. While everyone seemed shocked at their surroundings, Dawn seemed calm. She took a seat and sat down mediating on the sand relaxing her nerves. Meanwhile Courtney and Gwen managed to pry open the door while Cameron tried to help others out.

"Get off me you scrawny piece of meat!" A mean voice said.

Courtney and Gwen both groaned when they realized who that snobby voice belonged to. Cameron pulled out a coughing Heather who was trying her best no to throw up.

"Where the hell are we?" Heather asked in between coughs.

"The hell should I know?" Gwen asked.

Heather frowned at Gwen. "I bet this is all your fault Goth girl."

"One I'm not a Goth no more, unlike you I have grown up. And two why do you think this is my fault?" Gwen asked.

Heather refused to answer and with the aid of Cameron stormed off. Two other figure came rushing out. It was a muscular Lightning carrying a small Cody on the top of his head. He sat Cody on the beach.

"Here you go little girl!" Lighting boasted as he sat Cody down.

"Twenty three and that jackass still can't determine a person's gender." Jo said.

She stood among the wreckage glancing at her fellow contestants scrambling around. Apart of her mind instantly went searching for Brick, she then scolded herself for that. It's been three years since she's seen the cadet, she didn't want or need him.

However that didn't stop her from sighing in relief when she saw Duncan and DJ helping him out from under the wreckage, she gasped though when she saw his legs. They were gone, instead he had metallic replacements. Jo knew he went to war but she never knew he lost his legs. Jo also noticed that Brick had a large piece of shrapnel in his side, this must have been from the crash.

"Gee Duncan you are truly a leader. I'm surprised everyone spoke about you like you were this bad person." Brick said.

Duncan sighed. "I am a bad person Burke."

"My name's Brick."

"Whatever."

* * *

Five Years Ago

Duncan sat looking out the window as the rain danced upon the surface. His aunt Hilly had just arrived from the police station after talking with them.

"You are so lucky you're a minor and that you're parents are cops. Luckily you won't go to juvie, although you're only eleven." Aunt Hilly said.

Duncan didn't respond he just kept staring out the window. Apart of him wanted to feel remorseful for what he had done, instead all he felt was the power. The power he felt when his fist collided with that boy's face and how powerful he felt. It was addicting.

"Did he make it?" Duncan asked.

His aunt sighed. "I'm sorry Duncan, he died of internal bleeding. You are in a lot of trouble for this. I think maybe we should move. I don't think California can be a home for you anymore."

Duncan noted that she said him and not us. She wanted to stay here, but all because of him. Duncan knew that his aunt hated him. He was nothing but a teen pregnancy gone wrong between her delinquent younger sisters. Plus Duncan was a smart aleck and a trouble maker. Duncan probably wouldn't want to raise himself.

"Did he suffer?" Duncan asked.

"No. They put him under, he died during surgery. Poor kid." She said.

Duncan wanted to cry, but he couldn't. A part of him told him that was weak. Crying could get his ass kicked. But he wanted to. To escape this world he lived in.

"Where are we moving?" Duncan asked.

"Canada."

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Duncan shouted to all the survivors.

Everyone mumbled of chorus of yes, no, and fuck off (Courtney, Heather, and Jo).

"Is everyone here?" Duncan asked.

"No." A voice said from the behind.

Duncan looked to see Bridgette standing looking at him. He was surprised to see her without Geoff, who sat far away from her.

"I asked around and Chris, Chef, the cameraman, Harold, Owen, Katie, Eva, Sadie, and…..Leshawna have not been found." Bridgette had to stop herself from crying on the last one.

Duncan sighed. Of course some people we're going to die.

"The strange thing is we can't find any of them, beside the cameraman who landed with us." Bridgette said.

Duncan frowned. No bodies? Perhaps they weren't dead?

"What should we do?" An alarmed Lindsay asked worldly.

Duncan tried to ease people by saying. "We will be found eventually, we just need to hang tight and don't move." Duncan said.

"And what if they don't" A voice said.

Duncan searched the crowd to see Heather sassily walking toward the green harried delinquent.

"What if they don't find us?" Heather said.

Many people whispered to each other. None of them had been willing to ask that question.

"Is there something you want Heather?" Duncan growled at the Asian Queen Bee.

"One, this all probably a prank by Chris. His reunion episode is probably us figuring a way off this island. We're probably being taped right now." Heather pointed out.

"Explain that to the dead body." Gwen snarled.

"Chris is sadistic…and clever. He probably planned all of this." Heather said.

Many people hated to admit but she had a point. This did seem like something Chris would do.

"Guys I hate to admit but I think she might be right." Beth said.

She pointed to the trees and everyone gasped when they saw that a broken sign laid in the trees.

It read: Wawanaka.

Everyone looked at each other. "Told you."

"Chris wouldn't trick us like this. My attorneys would never let me do something as deadly as a plane crash. Unlike you morons I know how to pick my legal representation."

"Courtney now is not the time for you to brag about your legal connections." Duncan said.

It was getting harder to control the group. Heather turned to face Duncan.

"This is all a challenge thrown together by Chris. Stop trying to be a hero. You were on team Villain in TDAS for a reason." Heather said.

* * *

Two Years from TDI

Duncan, now fifteen grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. His life was perfect. After moving to Canada everything seemed to click. He cleaned up his act after the incident. He never truly forgave himself for that. He improved his grades, allowing him to have straight A's every year. He was responsible and noble and was well liked among his peers despite the fact he was a total teacher's pet. He was a part of many clubs including, football, debate club, robotics, soccer, and basketball. Plus he just created a chemistry club! In fact many people were eager to join.

At the first meeting they only had ten members. Second meeting twenty five. Third meeting thirty six. By the fourth meeting they had to start coming up with interviews to make sure everyone belonged there. However Duncan always got this nervous feeling when he stepped into the chem lab. All the equipment was brand new paid by generous donations from the School Board, however the equipment always had this certain odor he couldn't describe.

Plus whenever he walked into a room everyone stopped talking like they all had this big secret they didn't want him to know. Plus he was always certain he heard whispers from the others whenever they thought he wasn't listening. His girlfriend Clarissa told him it was nothing.

Clarisse. Probably the best thing that happened to him. She was smart, kind, and beautiful. They made a perfect couple. Even his aunt liked her. Which was rare. In fact his aunt even liked him now. Possibly even loved. It made sound cheesy but that's what Duncan needed out of life. Someone that could love and nurture him. His own parents were dirty cops to busy arguing and drinking to raise their own son.

Life was great. Until Duncan showed up from school one day.

"Auntie I'm home!" Duncan yelled as he sat his book bag on the counter.

As soon as Duncan walked in his was surprised to see his aunt was not there. Usually she always sat on the couch watching soap operas while she ate oatmeal pies, however the coach was bare. He frowned. Then he heard sniffling in the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Auntie?" Duncan asked.

No answer, he just heard more crying. Duncan opened the door and walked inside looking at his aunt. She looked at him with a combination of dispoment, misery, and disgust. Duncan realized she was crying over a newspaper clutched under her arm.

Duncan read the heading and gasped. A blinding rage filled him.

"How could you?" His aunt asked.

"I didn't." Duncan said.

"Stop lying to me! I knew you were trouble when your mother gave birth to you! You are pathetic! Get out of my house!" She yelled.

Duncan gasped standing back. Tears threatened to come out. The same woman who had raised him for five years looked at him like he was a monster. Duncan stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed his car keys. He had some bushiness to take care off.

* * *

"You're right. I'm not a leader. I'm a delinquent from California. However I know, don't ask me how but I know this isn't a prank from Chris. That bastard is twisted but not this twisted." Duncan said.

Everyone nodded. Heather glared at him upset that he defied her. Duncan felt his body temperature rise and was surprised that he was that hot in the first place.

"I know we all haven't seen each other in five year or less, but we need to work together to figure out what's going on here."

Everyone was surprised that this speech was coming from Duncan. "I agree with Duncan." Gwen said.

"Me too." Beth said.

"Ditto." Zoey said.

"Same." Geoff said.

Duncan was slightly surprised at how everyone was looking at him. Even Trent and Courtney. Maybe he was meant to be a leader.

* * *

Two Years From TDI

Duncan angrily flung open the doors to the school and stormed inside. Several police surrounded him. Some of them were accomplice by handcuffed students who were either crying or expressionless.

"Are you Duncan Samson?" a cop asked.

"Yes. What the hell is going on here? "I asked.

He realized the kids they were hauling was everyone in his chemistry club. The article was true.

"You kids have been using the ruse of a chemistry club to create and sell meth." The cop accused.

"I had no idea about any of this. They tricked me!" I yelled.

The cop rolled his eyes. How many times had he heard that? Duncan turned and saw that one of the kids looked at him guiltily.

"Duncan can we see your bag." The officer said.

"Sure I have nothing to hide. I'm innocent." I said.

The cop shrugged and grabbed my bag and started searching through it. He grinned when he pulled out a bag on money. Way too much money for him to possibly own. But that's impossible. Then Duncan realized why that kid looked at him so apologetic. He framed him.

"They said you were the leader. A pretty bad one in my opinion." He said.

"Duncan Samson you are under arrest." Duncan couldn't move, couldn't speak. Everything came to him in a blue. All of this because he decided to lead. He would never be a good leader. In his mind he heard that kid's voice in his head. _I told you so._

 **Hi guys! This story was originally written by TotallyLostHeroes, however he and I are collaborating on a new project. This was written entirely by me, except for the flashbacks I borrowed some of his elements from the chapter. Until next time!**


End file.
